This invention relates to an improved cargo retainer for generally maintaining the integrity of a cargo load both as to its compactness and its location within a carrier. Such retainers find utility, particularly for palletized cargo, in carriers having wood floors including railroad cars, trucks, ships, airplanes, and within the receptacles for containerized shipping.
Unless a cargo load is adequately secured within its carrier, it is apt to move or shift which generally results in damaged lading, and also frequently, damage to the carrier. Heretofore, shippers have generally found it necessary to rely on banding, blocking and/or bracing to secure the cargo load and provide for its integrity. Such practices, however, are not only time consuming and costly, but also rely heavily on individual judgment for their adequacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,112 issued to Green et al. relates to a cargo support or retainer which tries to substantially or wholly avoid the necessity for the practices of banding, blocking and/or bracing. Cargo support units made generally according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,112, however, failed to provide for load integrity at least when used in truck trailers mounted for piggy-back service on railroad cars. It is generally an object of this invention to improve upon such cargo support units and assure the capability to provide for load integrity even under the severe demands imposed upon truck trailers mounted for piggy-back service on railroad cars.